


Again.

by Apiaristic, br0jangles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Training, Cock Worship, Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, POV Alternating, Painful Sex, Roleplay Logs, Sibling Incest, big dick, like too big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apiaristic/pseuds/Apiaristic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0jangles/pseuds/br0jangles
Summary: All Dave wants to do is make his brother proud. Maybe this is a bit of a twisted way of proving himself, but if it works, it works.“You’ve been practicing,” Bro says. It’s not a question or an observation. It’s a fact. He knows there’s no way Dave learned to do this overnight.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a pretty normal day so far.

Bro woke up around one o’clock. Went out to eat. Stayed out for a few drinks. Came home and worked for a little while. Managed not to run into Dave a single time, until the kid came out asking for dinner.

They ate. They sat down for a movie.

That’s where they are now. On the couch, a few feet apart from each other. Dave’s been giving Bro these sidelong glances that he thinks Bro hasn’t noticed. He’s been fidgeting with his hands, which he also thinks Bro hasn’t noticed.

He’s been squirming, just a little.

Anticipation.

Impatience.

But he knows better. Bro’s trained him well, by now. And he’ll be rewarded for sitting there patiently like such a good little boy. 

Just a few more minutes. Bro knows he can do it.

The movie they’re watching comes to an end, and Netflix automatically starts playing a preview for the next one. Bro’s got his arm draped over the back of the couch, hand just far enough away from Dave’s head to be sure that he’s been internally begging to be pet. But he hasn’t said a word, and that’s exactly the way Bro likes it.

Finally, he tilts his head toward Dave. It’s a small motion, but he knows that Dave sees it. He gives it a second, letting the kid squirm a while longer, before crooking a finger in his direction. An obvious invitation for him to come and straddle big bro’s lap.

He  _ said. _ Bro  _ said. _

He said he'd let Dave try again. Said that he'd let him have another go. He  _ said. _ So why does it feel like it's been years since they last tried, and like it'll be years until they try again?

He'd  _ practised. _ He's _ worked _ at himself to get to this point. He's ready, he's sure of it, sure that he can take it or at least get further than last time.

It's his own, personal, filthy challenge. 

He's so hard to read sometimes. It drives Dave mad, not always knowing what his brother wants and what he doesn't. They're sitting close, but far enough apart that Dave can feel the tension. Bro's hand is right behind his head, and it takes all of Dave's goddamn strength to not lean his head back and ask for Bro to run his hands through his hair, or pet him, or  _ something, anything,  _ goddamn it. He's been good. He's been waiting. Practising. And he will wait, and practice, more, if he needs to.

He  _ will _ take the full charge of his brother's cock. And he  _ won't _ cry. 

The first time, Dave recalls, he wept so pitifully and begged for Bro to stop, stop, stop, that he felt ashamed of himself. The next time, too, before Dave had realised that he should be practising for this.

So, behind his brother's back, he went and bought all sorts of silicone dicks in various sizes. Tentacles, dragon ones, monster ones, all sorts, until he was sure he could take the biggest one he could find, which was still probably just a little smaller than Bros. 

When he tips his head towards him as netflix starts another movie that he won't watch, Dave can feel his heartbeat pick up. He's already been agitated and shifty, grinding down against the couch and the confines of his jeans as he fights a slight chubby when the movie flicks past a sex scene, and all Dave can think about is his brother rawing him with the ass-ripper in his jeans.

Fuck.

But there it is— The go. The, 'Yes, you can come closer,' and Dave tries not to seem  _ too  _ overly enthusiastic as he shifts from his place and swings a leg over his brother's thighs, and slowly sinks down to sit on his groin, taking a breath.

He can feel it underneath his thighs. The fucking  _ log _ hidden by a few layers of thin fabric. 

Dave's heart rate accelerates again. He wants to rock his hips down, wants to test these waters, but he's so close to  _ maybe  _ getting what he wants that he isn't going to risk it by talking or moving out of turn.

So, pushing the usual onslaught of; 'This is so wrong and dirty and  _ wrong', _ thoughts, from his mind, he places his hands on his own thighs where they straddle Bro's, and he waits.

Dave is quick to hop into his lap, exactly how Bro knew he’d be, and he schools his face against the smirk it tries to display. Dave even puts his hands right down on his own thighs, like he’s supposed to do, and Bro is so fucking proud of him for it. His good little Davey, keeping his hands to himself, despite the fact that Bro can practically feel him vibrating for it.

Little slut.

“You’re well behaved tonight,” he says. After the first time he’d caved and let Dave touch him, it had been a nonstop parade of  _ ’please, Bro’ _ and  _ ’let me just try again’ _ and touching and pleading and embarrassing displays of desperation.

Well, Bro nipped that in the bud real fuckin’ quick, and turned it into determination. Striders aren’t desperate, no matter how hot it might be to see Dave beg for it.

Dave may not have been able to take his cock that first time, but Bro won’t let him fail. He’d started up a strict routine with Dave, training him on his fingers. He’d let Dave try a few more times after the first, without success, and he’s not sure if Dave will ever actually be able to take it. Fact is, the kid is tight as motherfuck, and loosening him up isn’t an easy task. Bro’s spent an entire hour fucking him on his fingers before, only for Dave to  _ still _ not be able to take it.

He can’t blame the kid for trying, though. Bro  _ is _ pretty fucking hot.

And, maybe, watching Dave’s hot, painful tears roll down his face gets him off a little bit.

Maybe he’ll let Dave try again tonight.

He brings one big hand up to cup Dave’s jaw with, runs a rough thumb across his cheek. He maintains intense eye contact, even through both their shades. “You can touch me,” he allows, because Dave has been good, and he  _ does _ hate to see the kid suffering. He cares about Dave, and if Bro is what Dave wants, then he can have a little treat.

All Dave wants to do is make his brother proud. His whole life he's never wanted anything except for Bro to think he's as cool as Dave looks up at him to be, and to hear those words out of his mouth, honestly; 

'Im proud of you.'

Maybe this is a bit of a twisted way of proving himself, but if it works, it works.

It feels like a rubber band snapping after hours of it being pulled taut when Bro speaks and then says that Dave can touch him. He stifles the somewhat excited grin that threatens to break his stoic state when Bro points out his well-behavedness, because yes, yes, Dave is good. He's well behaved, and he'll keep being that way until he gets what he wants, as long as it takes. He needs this. He needs to do, this. 

His brother doesn't seem opposed to it at all either, which is fantastic, because having his hands on him not during training is the best intimate thing Dave has ever experienced. They rarely cuddle, or do any of that _ 'soft sappy pussy shit',  _ as Bro calls it, but the moments they share with each other do well enough to satiate Dave's hunger for physical contact. 

Some part of him yells that there is something wrong with him for complying with this. For wanting this. That this is wrong, and if anything, abuse, and manipulation, even, but so what if it is?

Dave doesn't care anymore, really. He has Bro, Bro has him, they work well together, and Dave isn't unhappy.

No, no. Not unhappy at all.

His hands fly to his siblings chest as soon as he has permission, and Dave is always in awe of the way Bro keeps himself in such a- tight, condition. Washboard abs, hard pecs, defined muscle— Dave wants to be like that, one day. He wants to be like his big Bro. 

Dave sighs breathlessly, rocking his hips down once just to feel that thing rubbing up against him. He wants it out. He wants it in his face, in his ass, in his hands- But this will have to do for now. At least until Bro says he can have more.

"Can- Can I kiss you?" Dave asks softly, fighting not to shy away under the others intense gaze. He can feel his brother's eyes, and nothing else, and it's making him squirm. He wants Bro to touch him, more, he wants a kiss, he wants him— He'll be good. Dave'll be so good, as long as Bro rewards him well. "Please?"

Bro shifts his hand from where it cups Dave’s cheek to take his chin between his fingers. It’s not rough, but it is firm, and it serves the purpose of keeping Dave’s head still. Instead of saying yes, he simply gives Dave what he wants by pulling him up into a kiss.

It’s dry. It’s a press of lips, and nothing more. They move together for a few seconds, before he’s pushing Dave back again. He indulges Dave with the kissing thing, because he’s  _ nice to Dave, _ but it’s not really Bro’s style. At least, it’s not until he’s properly into a scene first. He can get a little more into it if he’s really horny, but he’s not even hard yet.

Not like Dave is. He can feel it with every aborted little roll of Dave’s hips. He’s trying to behave himself, but he’s struggling, and Bro is acutely aware of every little bit of it. It’s cute.

He pulls Dave’s shirt off and drops it on the floor without ceremony. He thumbs over each nipple with both hands, a gentle thing, before tweaking them hard, just to be a prick about it. And to see the way Dave’s face twists, and the little gasp he lets out.

He smoothes both hands down Dave’s sides until he hooks his thumbs under the waist of his jeans and commands an, “Up.” He waits for Dave to get up on his knees (which is immediately, because he’s a good boy) and then he has Dave naked and settled into his lap again. He keeps Dave in his hands, because Dave likes it when he touches him, and he likes how small Dave feels against him.

Yeah, Bro likes this too, but he won’t ever say that out loud. Not to Dave. This isn’t about him. It’s all about Dave. For Dave. Because he’s the one that needs Bro.

He slides one hand back, over the slight round of Dave’s ass, to pull him apart and circle one dry finger around his hole. He presses into the tight muscle, but it doesn’t give, it’s only a tease, and then he strokes it.

“You want to suck me off, baby boy?” he asks. It’s not really a question, though. He knows the answer is yes, and it’s just a roundabout way of saying  _ ’I want to watch you kiss all over my soft cock until it’s hard.’ _

Dave is certainly a more romantic person than Bro is, and he appreciates that his brother indulges him at least a little. Even though it's a kind of tactless kiss, it's still a kiss, and Dave sighs out into it, but then it's over, and he stifles his want to pout and whine about it.

Striders don't pout and whine, though, so he keeps his face stoic and mouth shut. He shifts to help Bro get his shirt off, and feels his face burn with a blush he doesn't permit when the others hands move to his chest. It's not something he's ever much thought about, but its  _ hot, _ the way Bro plays with his nipples, and he has to again, swallow the whining moan that threatens to slip past his lips. 

"Hn- fah-!" He squeaks, hips humping down as his composure breaks just slightly at the pinch of his perked nubs, and he arches his back into the touch, his hands fisting his brothers shirt where they rest at his waist before he relaxes and smooths the fabric, shuddering. He doesn't apologize, because Striders don't apologize either, but he knows that he maybe tripped up a little there, and rights himself by eagerly and quickly complying with Bro's next commands. By the time he's sat back down again, his little cock is hard and bouncing up between their stomachs, flushed at the head and Dave is _ aching _ to touch himself.

But he won't. Because he's good, and because Bro is touching him more, more, sliding a hand around behind him, and  _ oh- _

His eyes roll behind his shades, and even with as much stimulation and practice as he's had with shoving big shit up his ass, it still feels divine when it's something warm and soft stroking him there, and even better when it's Bro. He keens back slightly, wanting Bro  _ in  _ him, and  _ now,  _ but otherwise keeps it together, face so hot his flush has chased up his ears and down his chest.

"Y-yeah." Dave whisper-stutters when Bro asks him if he wants to suck him off. His heart flutters, and he's _ excited. _ If Bro gets his cock out, if Dave is  _ good, _ maybe he'll fuck him. Maybe he'll see how stretched out and we'll practised he is and fuck him  _ good. _ He wants it. He wants it so disgustingly badly, and he gets off on the filth. 

He rolls his hips down against his brothers again, biting his lip at the chafe of jeans against his bare rear and underthighs as his hands slip down Bro's stomach to the button of his jeans. He shuffles back a little.

"Can I?"

Wow, Dave is just really so fucking embarrassing, isn’t he? Has Bro taught him nothing?

It’s okay though, Bro supposes. As long as Dave is only ever like this for him. His own special little cock whore. Always at the ready to service him as well as his tight little holes can manage.

“Yeah,” he allows. He lets one hand slide off Dave’s body to tug at the hem of his own skin tight shirt. He pulls it up, just enough to show his rock hard stomach and give Dave the space he needs to undo his pants. “Don’t get down on the floor, though. Stay up here, so I can open you up.”

There’s plenty of space beside him on the couch, for Dave to get up on all fours with his face buried in Bro’s lap. Ass in the air, perfectly positioned to be fucked by Bro’s thick fingers.

He doesn’t give Dave any hint that he plans to let him try tonight. Try again, to wrap that beautiful little asshole of his around Bro’s meaty cock. He knows that it would excite Dave, make him work even harder to please him, but he doesn’t want that. He wants to see what Dave can do on his own, with no promise of reward.

What he’s willing to do just to  _ do it. _ Because he really is just Bro’s little slut, and he’d take anything Bro gave him no matter how little it is.

Damn, his Dick twitches just a little thinking about it, the first sparks of life. Dave is all his, and they both know it.

_ 'So I can open you up.' _

The excited arousal that thrums through Dave at those words is electric. He lets a hand feel over his brother's abs before he undoes the button on his jeans and slides down the zipper slowly, carefully- God forbid he seems eager.

If Bro wants to open him up- He might fuck him, right? Well, he also might not, but the thought that maybe, and the thought of also having his mouth on the monster beneath his fingers is enough to have him ready and willing to do anything.

He palms at the outline of his Bro's cock beneath the fabric of his briefs and bites his lip. The sheer thickness is enough to make him ache and shiver, and it's not even free of its confines yet. 

Dave shifts to the side, staying on the couch as Bro asked, and pulls the hem of his boxers down enough that he can bring the offending cock into view. He oogles for a moment, and tries to wrap his hand around the shaft, failing to bring even his middle finger and thumb together around the girth. He practically moans just at that, and so he brings two hands to wrap around him, stroking along his shaft and holding him steady so he can kiss and kitten-lick his soft cock to arousal.

He starts slow, licking stripes from Bro's base to tip, swirling his tongue around and into his slit. He smells musky, manly, and it makes Dave's head spin in a good way as he suckles Bro's tip into his mouth and works with his tongue, making wet sounds he doesn't mean to let escape. He's essentially got his chest splayed over one of Bro's thighs, kneeling up like he hopes the other wants.

With one hand, he digs it into Bro's briefs to find his balls, fondling them carefully in his palm as he thumbs the space between the start of his shaft and the perineum of his balls. 

With a determined grunt, then, Dave sinks his head down. Bro is almost hard in his mouth now, almost, at least enough that Dave can slowly stroke his shaft without his dick floppin' around, and he feels him slip further and further down his throat.

Dave couldn't even swallow half of Bro's cock before he began to gag, but he held himself at that limit and tried to force himself further, eventually having to draw away with a stifled hack. Refusing to show weakness, his eyes water as his throat itches and stings with the need to cough, and he goes right back to licking and sucking at Bro's head, sliding his mouth down his shaft to suckle at the underside, almost kissing his balls before he brings his mouth back up.

Bro is both shocked and impressed when Dave manages to stuff so much of his cock in his mouth. Granted, he’s still kind of soft, so it fits a little better, but damn. Dave has never been able to do that before, and feeling the way his throat rejects around the fat of him, it nearly breaks his composure.

“You’ve been practicing,” he says. It’s not a question or an observation. It’s a fact. He knows there’s no way Dave learned to do that overnight, and he’s torn between chastising Dave for keeping things from him, and just letting himself enjoy it. Dave wants to be able to swallow him down… Dave wants Bro’s cock inside him so badly, enough to go behind Bro’s back for it, it’s just too precious not to reward.

Instead of slicking his own fingers, he holds the bottle upside down, right at the cute little Y of Dave’s ass and squeezes. He can’t see it run between his cheeks from this angle, but he doesn’t stop until he sees it start to drip from Dave’s balls and down onto the couch cushion. 

He drops the bottle and slides his fingers through the mess. It’s cold on his finger tips, and it was probably cruel to do it this way, but it’s hot as fuck to watch Dave get all wet and slippery, and Bro knows he can handle it. His fingers are slick in no time, rubbing up and down across Dave’s twitching and eager hole. 

He looks down on Dave again, still kissing and worshiping all along his dick. He wants to see the kid go cross eyed when the first finger pushes in, so he says, ”Look at me.”

A pause. Dave looks up at him, and he maintains the eye contact with every bit of stoicism as he ever has. “Why didn’t you tell me you were practicing?”

He presses the pad of his middle finger to Dave’s too tight hole, lets the skin tense and struggle under pressure, until it finally gives, and he slips inside.

Dave shakes as the cold lube runs down the crack of his ass and shudders when it hits his balls, his hard cock twitching up at the sensation. It makes him groan abortedly around the dick in his mouth, and he stifles the urge to rock his hips back into the sensation. Fuck, fuck. 

Having not replied when Bro stated that he'd been practising, he smirks instead as he suckles at his brothers hot, red head, because yes, yes, he has been practising. He thinks about all the silicone hidden underneath his head that he'd been abusing for days, and how hard it's all paid off for him to be able to get even close to halfway down Bro's cock without scraping his teeth. His jaw hurts a little, but he repeats the motion again just to show off a little as Bro starts to touch him.

It feels good. It feels really good. He wants to rock back into Bro’s fingers, he wants to arch his back, so badly, but he doesn't, because he knows and he shouldn't. 

He shivers again as Bro works the lube around his hole, and he feels himself cinch around air and squirm, his cock growing painfully hard now as it hangs untouched between his legs. He kisses and suckles down the underside of Bro's cock and fondles his shaft, rubbing his thumb against the vein he finds as he buries his face in Bro's hair at the base of his cock and rolls his balls in his palm, kissing his way back up to the spongy tip of Bro's cock. 

He's kitten-licking and teasing Bro's slit with his tongue when he's asked to look up. He does, after he sucks the tip back into his mouth again, and feels his face burn when he's asked why he didn't say anything about practising. 

Whimpering around the stretch in his mouth, and then gasping softly, Dave pulls his mouth away as Bro's thick finger pushes past the tight ring of muscle and into him. It slips in easy with the lube, and the stretch and gorgeous pleasure that tingles up his spine makes his mouth drop open in a perfect 'o'.

Dave can't help the ragged, desperate moan that escapes him as his eyes rock up into his head, and even as his head is craned up, he lets it drop to hang like a child shamed, Bro's cock bouncing against his cheek, smearing precome and his own saliva across his cheekbone and pale skin.

"Wa-waaann- Wanted t-to-" He starts, thighs shaking as he pulls his hand from his siblings boxers to grasp at his thigh, needing an anchor. Dave turns his head to softly kiss the cock that grazes his face, huffing hotly and whining against the skin slick with spit and fluids. "Wanted t-to sh- show you..."

Dave arches his back a little, presses back into Bro's finger, and hums with a sighing moan that he doesn't dare let slip past his open lips. He wants Bro to keep making him feel good.

He needs Bro to keep making him feel good.

“Hm.” The short hum is Bro’s only response to Dave’s admission. The idea of Dave stuffing himself full of the biggest dildos he could get his hands on stirs something in him. Something possessive. If Dave felt like he had to do something like that, was Bro not doing enough? Should he be pushing Dave harder? He thought he had been doing a pretty good job of it, considering the way Dave sobs and falls apart for him, but maybe he’s wrong.

It stirs something else, too, though. Something that makes him want to finally fuck Dave properly, no matter how much it might hurt him. Who cares if he tears or ruptures? Who cares if he can’t sit down for a week afterward? It’s what Dave wants, right? And Bro is nothing if not a doting guardian.

He’ll have to watch the security footage later. See exactly how Dave’s been trying to fuck himself. But now is not the time for that. If Dave wants to be stuffed full to the point of breaking, then Bro can deliver that.

He presses two fingers up against the first, and lets the lube do the work of slipping them inside. It’s a slow, agonizing push, waiting for the muscle to give, and if it hurts, then well. It’s what Dave gets, for cheating the way he did.

“Don’t stop sucking,” he reminds, because he’s not going to let Dave slip now. This is what he wanted, and this is what he’s going to get. He fucks all three fingers into Dave without really doing the work to stretch him. Simply in and out, avoiding his prostate, too.

Dave whines softly as he catches his breath, sloppily tongue-kissing the side of the cock rubbing against his lips and cheek. He shivers, and licks a stripe up the underside of Bro's cock as he hums, and he can practically feel his face going redder again.

How Bro will react- Dave doesn't know. He doesn't seem mad about the fact that Dave was practicing to be able to fit his mouth and ass around his cock, but with him it's always hard to tell. 

His breathing catches in his throat when more fingers press against him. He's expecting one extra, but when two force themselves inwards, Dave pops off of his brother's dick with a wet smack of his lips and cries out, arching his back and bowing his head. Bro's cock slaps against his cheek again, more precome and spit making a pretty picture on his face as he heaves and presses his forehead to Bro's thigh, shaking.

"B- R- M- hmm,-" He whimpers, huffing as he settles around the new intrusion, groaning. He's practiced, he can take this much, he knows, but it's always a little stingy and sore at the start. Bro's fingers slip in almost easily, and Dave is grateful for the dragon-dick he hides underneath his bed. There's no way he could do this without crying without it.

The most painful part, in all honesty, is the way Bro won't even ghost his prostate. As much as Dave rocks back and quivers and throbs, cinching tightly around Bro's fingers every time he pulls back, he won't touch the bundle of nerves that makes Dave really moan, and it- sucks.

"H- hff..."

At the order to keep sucking, Dave shudders and brings himself back up to slip his mouth over the head of Bro's cock again. His lips are as red as his tip, spit slicked and glistening, and when he pulls off for a breath, he lets his tongue loll, a little trail of spit connecting mouth to cock.

"Ah- ah, ah, ah, hah..,-" Aborted little gasps escape Dave as Bro fucks his fingers into him, and his cock leaks pools onto the couch. Its not too painful, persay, but the ache and the stretch and Bro not fucking touching his prostate is— less than pleasant.

He suckles at Bro's head again for a minute. He can feel himself losing his composure with every squelch of Bro's fingers into his hole, and his grip on his brothers thigh tightens as he hollows his cheeks and sinks down again as far on his Bro's dick as he can manage, hoping, praying that this will entice him even a little to give Dave the stimulation he wants.

God. He wants to touch his cock. One hand dips underneath him and ghosts over his belly, near his thighs, so close, but he doesn't touch himself yet, because he knows that he's probably not allowed. He looks up at Bro from his cock, pleadingly, furrowing his brows behind his shades.

It’s hard for Bro to stay mad at him when Dave looks like that. So good, and so desperate to please. Cheeks and lips covered in a mess of saliva and pre. Eyes wide and searching for praise. Usually, Bro would give it to him. He might be cool and collected and completely void of all emotion-- but not for his little brother. He knows how to turn the affection on, when he feels like he needs to. 

And the look Dave is giving him tells him he needs it, and god knows, Bro is starting to loosen up by now. Dave was always good at sucking him off, even before he could fit the tip in his mouth, and it feels fucking good.

But Bro can’t let go of the fact that Dave has been touching himself without him. He’s fucking jealous, and there’s not an ironic way to spin it. He wonders if Dave knows him well enough to pick up on the persistent lack of emotion and what it might mean. He wonders if Dave thinks he’s mad.

Well he’s not going to prove him wrong, at least not yet. Let the kid worry a little bit, sweat it out. It’s healthy to be afraid sometimes.

“Don’t touch,” he demands, voice low as he presses a four finger into Dave. He follows the same pattern he has been, in and out without fanfare. When he finally starts to feel Dave relax around his fingers, though, he does switch it up. Spreading his fingers, stretching him out. He needs Dave as wide open as possible, if he’s going to try to fuck him again. He needs five fingers in there before he can even think about it.

The angle they’re at doesn’t really lend him ant favours, as far as that goes, and his thumb won’t really reach. Time to move, then.

He pulls all his fingers out of Dave and grabs him by the hips instead. He picks Dave right up off his cock, a mix of drool and pre dropping onto his thighs from Dave’s mouth as he turns the kid. He turns Dave’s body to bend him over the arm of the couch, leaving his body bent in half toward the floor and his ass in the air for Bro to play with.

He pushes all four fingers right back in, this time curling them into Dave’s fuck-button and rubbing against it. 

He finally speaks, the slight rattle to his voice betraying his irritation. “Do you think you deserve more, Dave?”

Dave hums and whines, his stomach churning as questions bubble in the back of his mind and float to the front, questions like, If Bro is mad, why isn't he punishing me? Is he going to punish me? 

He tries desperately to ignore the questions, to push them back and just enjoy the moment, but it's a little hard when Bro is deliberately avoiding where Dave wants him. This is a punishment in itself, and he can't help but squirm as he drools and sucks and teases Bro's cock with his tongue.

Hand hovering over his cock, Dave almost jumps when Bro tells him not to touch. He whines out loud, but muffled, his mouth pressed openly to the fat of Bro's tip, huffing. 

Huff drawn out into a long moan as Bro slips another finger into him, Dave fucks his hips down towards the couch with a whimper, gasping. 

"B- Br- Roo- Ahh..." Dave breathes, quivering as his cock bounces between his legs, flushed and tense and sore. His desire to come builds in his gut, and as much as he rocks or squirms or shakes, he just can't get at all what he wants.

Shivering again when Bro begins to stretch and scissor his fingers, Dave almost forgets what he's supposed to be doing in favour of moaning softly, head bowed and hair falling over his sweating brow as Bro's fingers move and feel him out, but still stray never near enough to his prostate.

At least, not until he's moved. Bro has always been one for manhandling him around, and Dave has never once complained. He likes the feeling of being pushed and moved and positioned to how Bro wants, like he's nothing more than another one of his sibling’s stuffed toys for Bro to bring himself some kind of gratification.

It makes him horny. It makes him want to be good, better, the best, for his big Bro. Even as Bro removes his fingers and leaves Dave feeling achingly empty and worried that that's all he's going to get, Dave still behaves, because he has to, because he  _ wants _ to.

"Hm- Hnf- Ah-!"

Grunting as he finds himself head-down towards the carpet, Dave gasps when he feels fingers in him once more. He raises his arms back, grabbing the arm of the couch, and grips them with white-knuckles as the pleasure he's been pining for finally shoots through him. 

"W- gah! Hnnn- ffh, ah, oh..."

Dave moans filthily, toes curling, and he desperately bucks his hips back into the sensation again, the back of his thighs pulled taut as Dave tenses and writhes in Bro's hands, squirming. 

"I- Ah, ah... I've b-been g-good-" Dave stammers, gasping as blood rushes to his head and makes him a little dizzy, contrasting the blood that courses through his cock and swells it to hardness. He digs his nails into the arm of the chair and moans again, arching his back as Bro's assault on his ass go quickly from nothing, and not enough, to almost too much, between the stretch of his hole around four fingers and the grind of all said fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"P-please, B-bro, I've been s-so good... I- I de-es-serve- Mmnnnhhhhhggg- Pleeeeeassse....-"

The way Dave shakes and falls apart is almost enough to make Bro forgive him. It’s enough, at least, for him to want to push the limits of Dave’s new found skills. See what good those toys really did him. If they compare, if they live up to the real fucking thing.

They can’t. They  _ don’t. _

“You tried to replace me,” he says, and again it’s not a question. Again, some of his anger leaks into his voice. Because it’s anger, and definitely not hurt. He pushes his four fingers into Dave, up to the last knuckle, and then, slowly, past it. Dave’s ass hugs around the fat of his hand-- his  _ hand, _ not his fingers, and usually this is where Dave starts to break.

He stills for a moment, to let Dave adjust, but then he’s pulling back and pushing in again, each time his thick knuckles catching on the rim. This goes on for another minute, back to avoiding Dave’s prostate, until the tip of his thumb finally slips in alongside his other fingers.

He slows, pushing in gently, despite the wrath he’s already displayed. His cock is heavy and aching between his legs, and he’s dying to push it between Dave’s thighs. To rut against him and use him until he cums, but tonight isn’t the night for that. Tonight Dave is going to take him, no matter what it costs.

“Let’s see what your training has taught you, since mine was apparently inadequate.”

He pushes past the last knuckle again, and he can feel the way Dave’s body is straining to reject the widest part of his hand. Dave is trembling under him, a wet, quivering mess, and he wonders if Dave is even prepared for what it’s going to feel like to be fucked. He knows that Dave has never had sex with another man before, but how far did he get with his toys? Was that experience stolen from Bro forever?

Bro grits his fucking teeth and pushes his hand the rest of the way in.

_ You tried to replace me. _

What? No, that wasn't-

Fuck.  _ Shit, _ god, Dave can't think straight through the haze of anxiety and the feeling of Bro pushing further into him. Its so much, Dave already feels so full, but Bro keeps going, keeps going, and Dave can hear the rumble of upset in his siblings voice.

It makes him whimper.

"I- I- N-no, N-nnhhh- I d-didn- Aaahh..."

His replies cut off into choppy moans and whines, Dave arches his back further and tries to sit up. With Bro unhappy, having himself so exposed like this sends a thrill up Dave's spine that he isn't sure he likes or is afraid of. 

Four fingers, the widest part of his hand. Dave has only _ just _ had this much inside of him, maybe a little more, and he's grateful for the momentary relief before tears sting his eyes when his brother draws his fingers away only to force them back in.

With Bro fucking him slowly with his fingers, Dave can't help but whine and cry out, his hole cinching tight around the intrusion only to be roughly forced to stretch again. Its quickly growing to be too much, and Dave wonders if maybe he  _ should _ have gone for the  _ 'Xtra Xtra Xtra Large Heavyweight Dinosaur Cock in Bright Green'.  _

At least Bro isn't  _ trying _ to hurt him... right? If he was _ really really _ mad, maybe he'd be slapping the back of Dave's thighs, pulling his asscheeks apart, twisting his hand meanly-

But he isn't. Even if he is upset, he's still careful— At least, Dave assumes that he's being careful. Maybe he's building up to reddening the back of Dave's thighs and ass and making him sob, but also, maybe he isn't.

Five fingers.

The burn is nothing Dave has felt before yet, and he digs his nails into the couch and gasps, the breath forced from his lungs.

"Sh- Shhh _ iiiiihht-!- _ Hh-! Br-Br- Brrrhhhnnn- P-ple- aaah-! I w-wasn'- Wasn't- Y-y-o- haaah-!" Dave squeaks out, thighs quivering and instinctively spreading themselves slightly. He jerks and squirms, but tries to stay as still as possible to save himself any more unwarranted discomfort. If Bro would just  _ fucking _ touch his prostate again, maybe this would be more bearable-

But he's back to avoiding it again, and all Dave can think about is the uncomfortable stretch.

"Itwasn'inadequate- It- Hhh- It wa-ass- I pr-prom-mis-se- I just- I wa-ant-ted t-to- ah... s-show y-you-" He gasps all in one breath, shaking, tears falling out of his eyes and up his forehead into his hair, since he's still mostly upside down. A broken little sob escapes him with every soft moan, and he trembles and arches as Bro fits  _ his whole fist  _ inside him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm- mnnggghhaaaa-! I w-want- wanted to m-make y-you pro-ud, I- I- Aah!" 

Shaking like the last dying leaf on a tree in winter, Dave sobs, squeezing his eyes shut and heaving for breath, the only way he can get air into his lungs considering the  _ fat _ intrusion in his ass. 

"Please, ah... p- pleas-se..."

Bro narrows his eyes at Dave’s broken ramblings. He wanted to make Bro proud? Then he could have asked for more, instead of going behind Bro’s back.

Not that he makes it easy, he guesses. Maybe Dave thought Bro would criticize him for being weak or something. He’s hard on Dave, sure, but he’s never been critical while they were having sex. At least, not in a way that should have made Dave feel bad. Bro is well aware of how big his dick is, and he never expected Dave to actually be able to take it. He’s only had penetrative sex a handful of times in his life, because no one else can take it either. Unfortunate, but true.

And here Dave is, trying so hard. Begging him time and time again to be given another chance. Crying over the loss when he fails each and every time to fit it inside him. Again, Bro finds it hard to stay mad.

He keeps his fingers relaxed as he gently fucks his hand into Dave. He doesn’t have to worry about whether or not he hits Dave’s prostate at this point, it’s pretty unavoidable, considering how big his hands are. He couldn’t not touch it if he wanted to.

It’s hard to tell when Dave’s body relaxes, with the stretch so fucking wide around his wrist. It’s tight, and it’s probably not going to get better. He  _ is _ impressed, though, that nothing has torn yet. He’s not sure if that’s because he’s been being so careful or if it’s because Dave has been practicing, or both, but either way, it’s…. hot. It’s so fucking hot, to see his whole fucking hand disappear inside his brother. Makes him want to ball his hand into a fist and really complete the experience.

So, carefully, he does. He curls his fingers in toward his palm, feels the way Dave’s walls give around him and hug him so fucking tight. His heart starts to race, just imagining what it might feel like around his cock. He’s getting his hopes up, damn, he really fucking wants to fuck Dave.

“‘m always proud of you, little bro,” he says, and if it’s breathy, Dave won’t notice anyway. He’s not even sure if Dave can hear him, the way he’s sobbing and babbling away down there. He wishes he could see it, Dave’s face covered in tears and drool and precum. A deliciously beautiful, wet mess. He’ll kiss Dave all over, when they’re done.

Dave struggles to breathe. If he was feeling lightheaded before, he's downright dizzy now, but that only seems to amplify the sensations that ripple through his body and make him shiver and shake and twitch like an epileptic.

It feels so good. It feels so  _ bad. _ It's stretching, burning, hot, cold, filling, and unbearable all at the same time, but Dave can't find himself to hate it. Sure, its not something he wants to do again, but he  _ could  _ do it, and if it means taking the fucking demon in Bro's pants, he'll do it as many times as he has to.

He quivers. Bent in half, his stomach aches a little where it folds over the arm of the chair, and Dave gives up, letting himself hang limp, though he does try to lift his head and push up on the ground where his palms can reach. He moans breathlessly, tears streaming down- or up, his face, precome still smeared across his cheek. 

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhh- Br- aaahnnnggg- Ghhh-nnn-gg-! Ss- I'ssss- Ssso mm-muh-muchh- gghh- Brooo-" Dave whines and sobs, wanting to press his face into something and finding null. Bro's hand alone is fucking huge, and he can feel it pressing forward against his thankfully empty bladder, his internal genetalia, everything- and when Bro curls his hand into a fist, Dave thinks he might explode.

He cries out the broken tune of his brother's name, chanting like a father giving a sermon in a church, gasping and thrashing as he wails and bucks and wonders if maybe he can come like this, just because there's no more room to hold anything else inside next to the massive intrusion. It's easily bordering on way too much, but at least he has the stimulation of pleasure to focus on, even if it's miniscule in comparison to the discomfort. 

So full. Dave feels so  _ full, _ and  _ stretched, _ and it's deliciously perfect. It hurts, it hurts so fucking bad, but if he isn't a masochist, he also isn't Dave fucking Strider. 

God. What's it gonna be like fitting Bro's whole dick inside him? Will it be like this? Worse?

No. It'll be  _ better. _ Because Dave is  _ ready _ for that, he's practiced, he's  _ wanted _ it for months. He'll come on his Bro's cock, even if he comes now, and he'll fucking love it.

"Fuck- Fuck! Fuh- Fuh- Uh- Oh- I ca- I cah- I cah'n- I- N-nooo- aaahhh!" 

Unable to find the words, or even form them properly with his mouth, Dave makes incoherent noises to himself, toes dug into the couch behind him, hips jerking and twitching backwards even as it _ hurts.  _ The gentle grazes of the bundle of nerves are enough to keep him sane, he thinks, and he whines every time Bro shifts. He hears his brother rumble behind him, but if he's speaking, Dave can't hear him, and he's pretty sure he couldn't process whatever the other is saying right now anyway.

He can't fucking  _ wait _ for Bro to fuck him. He can't  _ wait _ to come on his fat dick, can't  _ wait _ to hear his brother grunting and huffing behind him, can't  _ wait _ for his brother to  _ feel good,  _ seated inside his tight hole that he's  _ trained,  _ can't  _ wait, _ for Bro to bruise his hips and turn his ass red just slapping their hips together. He can't  _ fucking wait.  _

"T-T-to-ouc-ch m-my c-co-ock, p-ple-as-e- O-h, B-ro, I- I- I need- I need to-" Dave cries, arching his back and letting out a strangled moan of want, and desperation. "I need- i  _ want  _ to cum,  _ please-" _

Dave likes this. As much as it definitely has to hurt, he definitely likes it, and now he’s begging Bro to cum. “Daddy’s perfect little slut…” he says out loud. “You’re so beautiful, Davey, with my fist stuffed inside you.”

He can’t say no to Dave, especially not like this, so he bends down to press a kiss into Dave’s sweat slick skin as he reaches around to take Dave’s cock in hand. He doesn’t really move where his fist is seated inside Dave, but he flexes his fingers and knows that Dave will be able to feel every little movement of it.

His own now neglected need hangs heavy between his legs and absolutely throbs with the desire to push inside that hot, abused hole. Soon, he tells himself, as soon as Dave cums. So he strokes Dave quickly, and he knows it won’t take long to finish him off. Dave has always been sensitive in that way, and it’s yet another thing that Bro finds devastatingly cute. It’s what kept him coming back for more, after that first time Dave convinced him to do this.

Well, there were a lot of things that kept him coming back. But it’s all about Dave. The way he looks at him. The noises he makes. The way he begs. The sensitivity. The devotion. The obedience. And Dave really is such a good boy. The best boy. All for Bro. 

God.

He kisses up and down Dave’s spine and murmurs sweet things to him while he jacks him off. “Want to fuck you so bad, baby. You’re so good for me. So well behaved. So greedy, sucking up my fist like that. Can feel you trying to keep me in, like a perfect little whore. Cum for me, so I can fuck you, Davey. My sweet baby boy.”

As soon as Bro's warm, solid hand is around his dick, the last of Dave's composure melts away, and he's reduced even further to nothing but a crying, moaning mess. 

He cinches tight around Bro's fist, and he can feel every finger, every knuckle, everything. It hurts when he tries to relax, hurts when he tries to reject the intrusion, but Bro's words are like cool water on a burn, the slick of his fist around his cock a wonderful relief. 

"Ahhh- mmmh, oh, Bro, Bro, ohh..." Dave groans, chest rattling with his gasps for air. Bro is kissing him, kissing him, and touching him, and speaking so sweetly, and its absolutely everything he's ever wanted besides Bro's cock.

It doesn't take long for him to come undone. Bro says that he wants to fuck him, fuck him properly, and Dave cums with a hoarse scream and an aborted fuck of his hips into the air. He draws himself up straight and throws his head back, eyes rolled and jaw dropped as an abusive orgasm tears through his system. 

"Oh! Fuck! Fuck! Yes, yes, yes, aaH!-"

It drives him wild to know that Bro wants to fuck him so bad. It drives him wilder the way he calls him 'My baby boy', and Dave wails brokenly as the aftermath of his orgasm has him curling over on himself and drawn up as tight as he can be around his brother's fist. His brother, who loves him.

He fucks the air in short, jerky movements, the arm of the chair painted white, hot strings of come slipping down his shaft and over Bro's fingers. 

Feeling both never more alive, and utterly ruined, Dave heaves, both hands propping him up on the arm of the chair where he threw himself up in the high of his climax. He's shaking again, his face a mess of tears and snot, and he sniffles in between huffs and gasps.

"Hh... Hah, ah.. hhmm, hmnf.. Ah..."

Hanging his head, Dave shakes, but the grin on his face betrays any other sign of discomfort. Bro's fist in his ass is still an uncomfortable stretch, but he isn't thinking about it much as he sinks back down to rest his elbows on the arm of the chair. He moans softly as Bro's fist shifts inside him again, and the nudge against his prostate makes him jump.

"Want.. Want you to ff-fuck me s-so bad..." He manages in a whisper, shuddering. "So bad..."

Bro holds Dave through his visibly earth shattering orgasm. He knew Dave liked this shit, but it never fails to amaze him just how much he does. He’s never put his whole fist in Dave before, and he still came all over the goddamn couch and is still begging for more. This kid…

Bro expects nothing less from him. He’s perfect.

“I’ll fuck you, I promise,” he says, and it’s softer than he usually is. Maybe he’s going soft, on account of how fucking horny he is. He is going to fuck Dave and it is going to be so fucking good. His heart is actually beating faster than a few seconds ago, just hyping up to the moment.

He smooths a hand gently up and down Dave’s lower back, trying to soothe him as he relaxes his fingers and starts to pull his fist out. It’s slow and slick and hot and the way the rim catches around his knuckles, the widest parts of his hand, it makes him suck in a breath just imagining his cock pushing through.


	2. Chapter 2

With both his hands free, Bro is quick to snatch the lube back up and slick his cock with it. He keeps his eyes on Dave the whole time, on his shaking body, on his wide, gaping hole. It twitches and spasms, like it’s petrified into place and the muscle doesn’t know how to behave anymore. It’s… disgusting and so fucking sexy at the same time. Open and waiting for Bro to fuck into, all for him.

He presses the head of his cock up against it, and even after being  _ fucking fisted _ It’s a tight press. He grabs Dave by the hips to keep them both steady and starts to push in. And it-- and it works. The tip slips inside, and slowly, he starts feeding another inch into Dave. “Holy shit, baby,” he breathes, because he can’t fucking believe it.

It’s tight, it’s hot, it’s so fucking good. It’s so much better than fucking Dave between the thighs, it’s incredible. He wonders if Dave can take the whole thing or not. Jesus, it would probably bulge out his stomach. They’re in the wrong position for that, Bro wants to see it happen.

He grips Dave’s hips so hard, his knuckles go white. One thing at a time.

Dave gasps and whines like a pathetic dog as Bro slowly withdraws his hand, gripping the arm of the couch tight as his hole catches and cinches and stings.

It's amazing. It hurts like hell. It's nothing he's ever felt before. Shaking like a leaf, Dave bucks backwards and sobs a broken noise that vaguely resembles a moan as Bro fully pulls out. He feels so  _ fucking _ empty now, and it's almost more uncomfortable than when the other had his whole fist inside of him.

Dave practically purrs like a kitten as Bro touches him, slumping almost bonelessly against the arm of the couch as he wiggles his hips and shifts backwards slightly with a soft sigh. He already feels fucked out and weak, like all of his energy left with Bro's hand, but the thought of being fucked, finally, properly fucked, with his Bro's hand,- 

It fills him with a renewed vigor. He can hear the bottle of lube being popped open. He can hear the sound of Bro slicking his cock. He can feel the breeze on his bare ass and his cum-slicked cock, can  _ feel _ himself gaping open.

When Bro grabs his hips, Dave has a moment of realisation that they're really doing this, it's really, really happening, and he arches his back in anticipation. He forgets to relax, a hoarse yelp escaping his throat with the new flood of tears as his brother pushes  _ just _ the head of his monster dick into him, and the sensation is fucking insane. 

It's too much. It's not enough. It's everything Dave has ever wanted and everything he wishes he never desired, and his body shakes with his sobbing moan that comes out in broken hiccups and weak wails.

"Brooohohooo-,  _ Aaaahhhhh-  _ Wa- _ aaahhhhh! _ S,hhhhnnggghhh- It’s s-o m-much- Aaaahhh!"

Bro's soft whisper of disbelief brings a proud flush to Dave's face, one that radiates down his neck and chest and matches the colour of his cock and his hole, one that matches the colour of his eyes behind his shades, still perched on his nose.

He's only got the tip in, and Dave already feels just as full as when Bro had his fist inside, if not even a little fuller. He cinches around his brother's cock and gasps, his hole strangling the head of Bro's cock as Dave throbs and shifts and moans. 

Dave trembles like a goddamn leaf. "Bro, oh my g-o- _ oh _ d, Bro, Bro,  _ f-fuck, _ it's so good-" He huffs, letting his arms dangle over the side of the couch and his chin rest on his arms, back arched and ass pertly bucked up and back. 

He did it. He's done it. Weeks and nights of shoving cock after cock after cock inside of him, and he's done it. Its not the whole thing, no, but its a good fucking start, and Dave even lets himself feel a little smug at how he's affecting Bro.

He's proud, isn't he? He's impressed? All because Dave has started to- and will properly, fit his entire cock into his little body.

Dave moans again wantonly and wriggles his hips back, one hand slipping between his legs to feel his come-slicked dick, stroking himself once to draw another broken sob-moan out of him. 

Fuck. He's already weeping, crying on his brother's cock, his brother's tip, and he can't help the tears that escape his eyes nor the drool that forms at the corner of his mouth.

"Bro... oh... aahh... n _ aah! _ Pleeeassseee-  _ Mmmnnn- _ -, pleeease!

He doesn't know what he's begging for, even as he begs for it. He just knows that hearing his broken voice crying gets Bro worked up, and that thought alone works him up more and more until he's gasping.

God.

Bro is so caught up in the sight of his cock disappearing inside Dave’s hole, damn right mesmerized by that shit, that he almost doesn’t notice Dave reaching down to touch his own cock. He sees everything, though, and even now, when Dave is doing so well, he can’t let this slide. There are rules for a reason.

He grabs both of Dave’s wrists and wrenches them behind his back. He gathers them both in one hand and presses them into Dave’s lower back, forcing him harder into the arm of the couch and watching him collapse over it. If it jostles his massive cock in the kids ass, then well, it’s what he fucking gets. “I told you not to touch,” he says, his voice back to icy cold.

He takes Dave’s hip again in his free hand and rocks, just a bit, out and back in, sliding easily though the lube. He’s only about two inches deep, but it still feels fucking amazing. He still can’t believe Dave did it at all, and he’s going to keep pushing. Dave is going to take all of it.

Dave is already crying, though, which is normal, but… “Dave,” he says, dropping the pet names for all seriousness. “What’s your color?” he asks. Dave almost never uses a safe word. Bro could count on one hand the times he’s had to use it, because he usually knows exactly where Dave’s limits are. How much he can take. How broken he can become, and still be put back together.

But this is new territory. And Bro needs to make sure that Dave’s tears can still be wiped away when this is over.

Dave can't help the way he whines and huffs and makes little, jerky movements into his hand, trying not to be too obvious about how he tries to bring himself closer to his high. Its not hard, with Bro stretching his ass so fucking nice, but before he can quite get where he wants to be, Bro is wrenching his hands away and holding them behind his back.

Dave whines pitiably and lets out a weak sob, his cock flushed and leaking and aching. Bro holding him down against the couch does nothing to make him less-horny, in fact, it spurrs Dave to want, almost, to disobey him more, make Bro manhandle him meaner, tie his wrists, grab his hair, making him really cry.

Bro's cold tone makes him shiver. It makes his heart skip a beat and his cock jump, balls drawing up excitedly before relaxing with a painful stab of aching want. 

Bro rocking into him, Dave's hole cinches tightly around the intrusion, and the smaller of the pair lets out another low, weak whine cherry-topped with a shaking sob. It hurts, it hurts, where Bro is seated, and he's rocking into him, and the slick of the lube helps, but he's still so fucking tight around his brother, and he's sure he's ripping somewhere.

"Ye-ll- Yello- _ oh.. _ Ye-llow... J-just...  _ hh.. _ Just gi-give-  _ Mmmm... _ Mi-inute..."

Dave doesn't doubt Bro. Doesn't doubt that he can look after him. That he will. Doesn't doubt that Bro will make sure he's alright, even if he does push Dave a little too far. Bro loves him, he loves him, he loves him, and Dave would do anything- And is doing, everything, just to hear his brother say it, say it.

He wants to hear Bro moan. He never does, at least- Not really. Whenever he's fucking his thighs or his face or his fist, he's always been grunts and huffs and animalistic growls, but Dave wants- Dave wants to hear him moan. Wants to hear him really come apart, even just a little.

Dave wants to have done that. Dave wants to be the one who gave Bro the best hole to fuck.

Dave takes a long breath and closes his eyes. He lets himself relax, lets himself sink into the couch, into his Bro's touch, and after a moment or two of languid sighs, weak moans and little sniffles, Dave wriggles with want again and bites his lip, tasting salty tears and residual precome.

"O-oka- _ ahhh- _ y I- Green..- A- _ aaahhh-.. _ gr- green..- Plea- _ eeeeeehh _ ease... please fuck me, Bro... I c-can- I can t-take it.. I can... I can take it..."

Bro watches carefully as Dave filters through his emotions. He takes the yellow seriously, and doesn’t move until Dave finally manages to settle on green.  _ ‘I can take it’ _ echoes through his mind, and he can’t help the way his hands tighten around his little brother.

“Good. You can and you will,” he promises. And with that, he starts to push in some more. He goes slow, feeling the way his girth forces open Dave’s insides. It tortures him, and if the sounds Dave makes are anything to go by, it’s torture for him too. 

So slowly, so carefully, three inches, and then four. His thumb rubs soothingly into the wrist he’s still gripping against Dave’s back. He can’t take his eyes of it, amazed the entire time that it’s even happening. He never thought they’d make it this far, honestly, and he’s having a hell of a time holding himself back. His breath comes in short, awed pants, and he’s grateful that Dave is being loud enough not to be able to hear it.

He can’t help it. He pulls out enough to thrust back in, and he groans deeply as that sweet, wet heat swallows him up. Hell, he’s not going to be able to last the way he usually does. He’s so fucking hard, he can feel his cock throbbing inside Dave. Inside him. Inside. Dave. Fuck. He’s actually inside Dave.

His heart squeezes in his chest and he thrusts again, shallow, catching a sharp breath.

By the time he’s halfway in, he asks Dave for his color again. “Halfway, baby, you’re doing so fucking good. You’re so good, Davey, taking my cock like this. Perfect little hole. So fucking hot. I’m going to keep going. Tell me your color, sweetheart, tell me I can keep going.”

Damn, he’s talking too much. He wants to kiss Dave, which makes his stomach flip. He wants to do so many things to Dave right now, and going balls deep inside him is top fucking priority. “Gonna wreck this pretty little body of yours…”

"A-  _ Mmm- mmmhh, _ Bro, Br- Br-  _ oh...-" _

Dave groans through Bro speaking, and he whines as he starts to feel him move. He's so big, and Dave can feel every bump and ridge and vein on his brothers thick cock, rubbing up against him so wonderfully, stretching him open so fucking well.

He'll be in Dave's guts before long. The thought makes him shiver, and Dave can't stifle the helpless moan that rips past his lips when that cock starts to fuck into him a little. He has a moment of reprieve, a moment of his hole re-tightening around the space where Bro once filled him, and then it's gone again, and he's forced back wide with a gasp.

It's so good. It feels so good, the slight burning stretch, the way he feels Bro's calloused hands against his hip and his wrists, and Dave finds himself gasping for air again, pretty sure that once Bro is seated inside, there won't be room for jack shit else.

"Fu- F _ nnnnh- _ Bro, Bro, Br _ ooohhh-" _ He moans, arching his back as Bro jerks in, out, in, out, in little movements that don't force too much into Dave at a time. He hiccups a weak sob and buries his face into the side of the couch, as Bro stretches him out and pushes in deeper. 

It's so much. There's no way Dave could have prepared for this, but he is glad for all of the fake dicks he took, and for the fisting-prep earlier on. 

Bro's careful assault on his ass for now is- well, careful. But Dave is impatient. As much as he wants to be a good boy, he wants Bro to really fuck him. To really rearrange his fucking guts with his fuckrod. He wants Bro to fill him up with his cock, and then his come, and then he wants to do it again. 

Bro is saying things Dave doesn't quite hear. He sounds a little strained, and he's speaking quick enough that Dave feels his chest swell with pride. He's doing that to Bro, isn't he? He's making him feel good with his tight little hole, isn't he?

It hurts in a good way, as Dave tenses and clamps down on the cock in his ass and rocks his hips with a little sigh and a whimper, more hot tears spilling down his cheeks. He wants to make Bro feel good.

Dave catches something about colours and doing good, though, in between the gasps and whimpers and moans, and he nods fast. 

"Green. Green, oh, I'm s-s _ oh _ g-green..." He pants, squirming and arching as much as he can without causing himself unnecessary pain. Tears streak down his face, and Dave is sure he can hear them sizzle and evaporate on his hot cheeks.

Fuck. He lets his eyes roll, and he lays his head down on the couch to the side and moans again wantonly, shuddering.

He's so fucking ready.

Bro isn’t expecting such an enthusiastic response from Dave, and his entire body throbs this time as he digs his fingers into Dave’s wrists.  _ So green, so green, please fuck me, _ moaning, pleading, a hot delicious mess.

Well, if that’s how Dave feels, there’s no point in holding back, is there?

“Good boy, Davey,” he praises again. He can’t stop it, it bubbles up in him and the praises just fall out of him. It’s honest, Dave is perfect, he’s so good and well behaved. “You’re so fucking good, baby. Gorgeous. My pretty little cock whore. Jesus, baby, I’m-- I’m going to fuck you so good, I can’t take it.”

He’s never wanted to fuck someone this badly in his life.

The fear of hurting Dave is all but gone, after that whole hearted green light he was just given, and this time when he pushes forward, he forces it. He presses in, another inch, two, and he stops for only a handful of seconds before pulling back and stuffing back in again.

It feels like he’s never done this before, even though he’s spent countless nights fucking Dave between the things. His heart is racing and his composure is as good as broken. It’s been broken since Dave admitted to fucking toys behind his back.  _ Toys. _ Like he couldn’t have just asked Bro to be harder on him. Unbelievable. 

So stupidly fucking hot. He can’t wait to get his hands on those tapes. Did he call out Bro’s name as he fucked himself? Did he shake and cry the way he does for Bro?

Those are  _ his _ tears. Dave cries for  _ him. _

His resolution hardens again, and he’s fucking into Dave like he’s done it a hundred times before. It’s steady, it’s so tight, and hot, and it’s Dave. Every thrust in hits just a little bit deeper, and when he’s nearly all the way in, he’s panting. He feels fucking fantastic.

“Fuck,” he hisses, short and sharp. “Baby boy, you’re… Mm… So good… I could eat you whole.” He’s dying to sink his teeth into his boy, but again, the angle isn’t doing him any fucking favours. Time to get this shit sorted.

He rams home for the first time, stuffed all the way inside Dave, balls slapping Dave’s ass, and he  _ moans. _ He lets go of Dave’s wrists and wraps his arms around his waist to pull him in close and heft him up. He doesn’t give Dave the mercy of pulling out before he starts to turn him in his hands, cock twisting inside his hole as he repositions them on the couch.

He lies Dave out on his back and fits his hands behind Dave’s knees to push them back, arching him, giving Bro the perfect angle to keep fucking him. He ducks down to bite Dave’s thigh, hard, and he meets the kids eyes as he rocks his hips more gently than before. If Dave needs a break, this is his opportunity to say so.

Dave feels Bro's fingers tighten on his hips, and he stares with wide eyes at the couch beneath him, because, wow this is it, Bro is going to really, properly fuck him.

Bro praises him, and Dave eats it up. He's never heard the other sound so- eager, and... loving? Hm. Maybe loving isn't the right word, but this whole thing with Bro now is new, and Dave decides that he loves it. 

Chest pressed down against the arm of the chair, Dave takes a shaky breath in as Bro starts to force deeper into his hole. After a moment, he starts to whimper and grit his teeth at the discomfort, tears welling in his eyes that spill from his cheeks, accompanying the squeak he lets out as Bro fucks into him.

Once. Twice. Deeper every time. His internals are on fire, his cock is pitifully weeping between his thighs. He's keyed up as tight as a wound soldier, and he's so fucking ready to come, he just needs a little more, a little more. 

"Bro..." Dave whispers breathlessly, arching his back and glancing over his shoulder, shivering. God,- His brother looks so good. He's sweating, his mouth is slightly hitched open, he's huffing, and god, Dave can't believe that he did that.

Honestly, If Bro leaned down and started to fucking cannibalise him, whatever. Dave is taking his dick, and he feels so fucking fulfilled in every aspect, including the aspect of his pert ass. 

As Bro begins to properly fuck into him, forcing a little more inside each time, Dave squeaks and wails with aborted gasps of noise, breathing hitching in tandem with each shove and drag of Bro's cock on his walls. It feels so good, Bro fills him so well.

"Ah, ah, ah! B-br- oh! Ah! ah!" 

Tears stain tracks down his face with more intent than before, but Dave isn't sure if he's crying because of the pain or the exhaustion our just out of fucking happiness that Bro is fucking him properly. Either way, his chest heaves when he sobs, and he hiccups and sniffles and moans, slumping back down over the arm of the chair.

When Bro finally sinks in, sinks  _ home, _ sinks  _ all the way in. _ The broken wail is ripped from Dave's throat before it can even form, leaving him making weak wheezing noises as he jerks away from the filling sensation in his ass. 

And then Bro  _ moans, _ and it's almost all over. Dave sobs and  _ 'waaaahhhhhhh..' _ s, and shakes, pulling at his arms where Bro has them held. It's making his shoulders ache, and it's getting to be close to too much.

At least, the threshold of too much. Dave can take a lot of too much before he's crying red.

"S-so big, ms- M's so... so big, Bro.... S-so...-"

Mid sentence, Dave finds himself being manhandled without ever leaving Bro's cock. Not that he ever wanted to, but the jostling movement pulls and stretches and  _ stings, _ and Dave makes a wet, weak noise as he's laid back.

Not sure what else to do with his hands, he rests them behind his head on the arm of the couch, grappling at the fabric for hole. 

He's so close. He's so  _ fucking _ close. It hasn't even been that long, or that much, but between Bro calling him pretty names, grabbing him, and fucking his tight little ass, it's all enough to drive him mad with desire.

When Bro settles for rocking gentle into his wet, ruined hole Dave cinches and throbs around his cock, moaning softly and rocks his hips to meet him, eyes rolling until he's cross-eyed.

"Im gon-go- _ oh _ n- Gonna c-cu- u _ uhhh _ mmm- B-ro, I'm g- gonna c-um...." He warns breathlessly, milk thighs spreading wider even as Bro practically folds him in half. Dave moans again, face painted with red embarrassment as he rocks again into Bro's movements, shaking, cock leaking little pools onto his stomach now.

"I'm g-onna c-cum s-s-so ha-h- _ aahhh _ rd..."

He's sure he's drooling. His face is wet with sweat and tears, and he's been gasping and whining with an open mouth that he isn't even surprised by the little ball of spittle that collects in the corner of his mouth and drips down his chin.

His eyebrows knit up, and Dave grits his teeth, digging his nails into the couch.

"P _ lease _ let me c-ome, Bro..."

Bro is impressed with the fact that Dave manages to resist touching himself. Like the perfectly obedient little boy he is, he tucks his hands behind his head and waits for permission. Even though he’s begging to cum, and that face.

What an adorably wrecked ahego face. Deliciously wet, eyes rolled back, tonge at the ready to take whatever it’s given. Dave is so well trained, Bro could never be more fucking proud.

And unfortunately, Bro is close, too. He’s wanted this for so long now, they both have, and it seems like it would be a shame to let it end so quickly. He should savor it, make it last as long as possible. Maybe let Dave cum, and then make him cock warm him for a while. Sit in his lap, forced to be still, cock buried up into his guts, perfectly still. Sobbing and begging Bro to please just keep fucking him, he can’t  _ take it anymore, it feels too good, please Bro, fuck me. _

He grits his teeth and looks down on his Davey, because he knows that’s not going to happen. Not this time. Maybe next time. This time, he just wants to pump his little princess’ ass full of cum.

“Can you cum like this, baby?” he asks. His hands come down from Dave’s knees to his thighs, where he grips into soft flesh and keeps him bent up at the right angle. “With just my dick inside you? Does it feel that good? Show me, sweetheart. Show me how good it feels, and cum for me.”

He explicitly leaves out permission to touch. And if Dave knows better, he won’t do it.

He kisses the inside of Dave’s leg again, up past his knee. Digs his teeth in, sucks a hickey into the skin as he continues to thrust his hips. He picks up speed again, just to see if it’ll push Dave over the edge.

Dave can't breathe.

Or- He can, there's air in his lungs, and it rushes in with each rattling gasp he takes, but it doesn't  _ feel _ like it. He doesn't feel like he  _ needs  _ to breathe, like his brothers cock is somehow the only thing sustaining his being and the only thing that ever will.

Not to get philosophical and visceral about a good dicking, mind you. 

Stretched wide around the girth and fit snug to the form of Bro's cock, Dave makes weak little noises, little hums and whimpers and huffs as he squirms and grabs the arm of the couch tighter. Bro is grabbing him, feeling over his legs and between them and manhandling them, and Dave positively  _ quakes. _

Could he come like this? Just with this thick cock splitting him open? Just with the shaft and ridges of this cock grinding against his prostate, just with the spongy-slick head nudging into his intestines?

Hell fucking yeah he can. He knows he shouldn't touch himself, he knows he shouldn't, but its  _ hard _ to stop himself. He wonders if Bro will let him run his hands over his chest and tease his nipples, or let him touch- touch, Bro. 

Maybe when they're both a little more lost in the ecstasy,  _ then  _ Dave will make the riskier moves. For now, though, he keeps his hands on the arm of the couch and fights to still them there no matter how bad he trembles.

A weak cry leaves him when Bro bites his leg, and his whole body goes tense as he starts moving again. He babbles softly, the first little thrust in catching him off guard, even though its such a small movement. The second has him gasping and crying incoherently, and by the third, Dave is ripping at the arm of the couch and hollering as whatever filthy face he was making contorts into something  _ dirtier. _

"Oh, Oh, Br-bro, Bro,  _ s'o _ good, so good, s- _ so f-fucki-ing b-big,  _ oh, _ Oh,  _ y-eah, yea-h, please, please- ple- _ eaaahhhhhhh!" _

Toes curling, hole cinching, Dave spasms, writhing beneath Bro as his orgasm hits him full-force. From this angle, the cum that spurts over his chest his his chin and jaw and cheek, and he flinches as he paints himself white, utterly  _ filthy. _ If there's anything else that wants to wipe itself on his face, now is the goddamn time. His eyes roll crossed again, and his pulls itself open so wide with choked-off moans that by the time he comes down from his high, his jaw aches.

All his other orgasms? Fucking pitiful, compared to this. Dave is still seeing stars as his hips twitch with aborted thrusts upwards, and his eyes flutter closed as he rides out the tail end of his  _ orgasmic _ climax.

Bro is still inside him. Still stretching and aching and rubbing and— 

He already feels so fucking raw and hollowed out. Bro hasn't even come once yet, and the thought of Bro filling him up so full he  _ leaks _ is... god. 

Fresh tears fall down his face, and Dave makes a weak 'tsk-' noise as he brings one arm to wipe some or the wet from his cheek. He smears his own cum across his jaw, and grimaces a little. Bro's come? Top tier shit. Bottle it and sell it to the highest bidder. Dave's? He's not the biggest fan of it on his face but that only serves to embarrass him further. 

"Ma- ma-de m' f-fucki-ing me-ss..." Dave mumbles to himself, biting his lip. He wonders if Bro will still fuck him now-  _ how _ he'll fuck him, now that he knows Dave has come already. Will he rail him into the couch to screaming until he makes Dave come again? Will he take his own orgasm and then... that'll be that? Or will he fuck Dave slow and wait until he's begging and crying for Bro to fuck him to completion again?

Every single one of those ideas is both plausable and fucking hot, and Dave whines again pitifully as he rolls his hips into Bro and tries to coax him deeper again.

Dave was already tight to begin with, and the way his body tenses and pulls together with orgasm is too fucking much. Bro’s never--  _ nearly _ never felt anything like it, and for the first time with Dave, he’s not sure how much longer he’s going to be able to hold out. Usually, he can toy and play with Dave for as long as he wants, for hours, until Dave passes the fuck out from overstim, but this isn’t going to be one of those times.

The mess Dave makes of himself is delicious, and Bro can’t hold back the desire to devour any longer. He spreads Dave’s legs and pushes himself down between them, bending Dave all the way in half in the process. He kisses Dave like he belongs to him, hard, deep and penetrating, fucking his mouth with his tongue the same way he is with his dick. 

He’s not a fan of having the mess on himself, as much as he loves to see it on Dave, so he keeps his hands firmly gripping the kid’s thighs and only kisses him on the mouth. He swallows every desperate, nasty noise Dave makes as he rocks into him, riding through each wave of pleasure until it finally crescendos.

He bites at Dave’s lips, then thinks better of it and ducks to bite at Dave’s neck instead. He slams his cock into Dave a last few, hard times, until he stays buried deep and finally cums inside him.  _ Inside him. _ Like, all the fucking way inside him. He still can’t believe he’s fucking Dave in the first place, and having his spunk stuffed so far up inside his little boy is so absurdly hot, he actually moans again.

“Baby,” he breathes, as spurt after spurt of hot cum spills inside him. “Davey, you’re so amazing. Perfect little hole. So sexy.” As his high starts to dip, he rocks his hips again, slow, shallow and deep, as if he can stuff that sticky white even further up inside him and make it  _ stay. _ “Proud of you, baby, you did so well for me. Good boy.”

He continues to rock into Dave as he moves up to kiss him again. It’s just as slow and indulgent as his thrusting is, kissing Dave so thoroughly he even starts to run out of breath. He only stops when his cock starts to soften and his thrusting starts to become a little awkward.

He sits up so he can watch, and very carefully starts to pull out of Dave. There’s no blood, which is honestly astonishing, though he’s sure that Dave is still going to be in quite a lot of pain the next few days. He keeps Dave’s hips back, his legs pushed up, to keep watching as he finally leaves the kid empty, and his poor abused hole stays frozen and open. It twitches, just a little, but it refuses to close for a long enough moment that Bro actually flicks his eyes up to catch Dave’s facial expression.

He’s already running through a list of things he needs to do in his head. Make sure Dave can talk. Get him hydrated. Check his body for damage. Give him a bath. Patch him up. Take him to bed. He starts with, “Talk to me, Davey, how are you?”

He glances back down to see that Dave is still gaping; probably in shock. Maybe he should stimulate the muscle. He’s not exactly used to this kind of after care, he doesn’t honestly know what he’s supposed to do.

With two fingers, he gently massages his fingertips into Dave’s hole. It’s still wet, quivering along with the rest of his body in the aftermath. He looks back up to meet Dave’s eyes, waiting for a response.

Dave moans languidly, arching his back prettily and mewling like a kitten as Bro proceeds to bend him in half, shaking. The cock that starts to pump into his ass draws squeaks and gasps from Dave, his next soft moan swallowed by Bro as he kisses him,-  _ kisses him. _

Not one of those hard, cold, emotionless kisses, but one of those wet, messy,  _ hot _ kisses that burns a fire in his stomach and clouds his mind with desire. Bro kisses him, and Dave's mouth falls open for him, another soft cry escaping him as he feels the others slick tongue force its way into his mouth. Dave tries to suckle on his brothers tongue, tries to stay  _ in _ the kiss, but with every slap of Bro's hips against his ass, every sink of his thick cock— 

_ "Ah! Ah! Ah! _ Oh, B-b- Ah! A _ ahh! _ Nh _ haah!"  _

Shaking like a leaf, milk-white thighs part themselves wider, and Dave's toes curl again as his grip on the couch surely rips a hole, and he moans so loudly that he can feel his chest rumble. It honestly feels like he's being ripped in half from the bottom up, and while the burning stretch hurts and draws tears from his eyes, the grinds against his prostate contrast the pain so fucking sweetly. 

Bro is fucking him, Bro is fucking him, Bro is fucking him  _ with his dick—  _

Dave's little cock throbs pitiful again, flushed and red and hard again, curved up against his stomach, and Dave wails a sound as Bro curls him further and then fucks deeper and harder until he's earnestly chasing his high. Dave feeds off of his gasps and moans, and it's not long before he's shooting a dry shot with a sob, and Bro is stuffing him full of come.

He can't gather his thoughts. There are too many. Bro is grunting and speaking, but Dave is floating away on the back end of his high and the amazing, incredible knowledge that Bro has fucked him so thoroughly full of his seed that Dave is  _ sure _ he can feel it in his fucking guts.

So fucking hot. Is he dripping? He can't tell as Bro pulls away, but he's sure that there's a fucking mess between his legs, sweat and cum painting pictures on his thighs.

The pain sets in  _ now. _ Orgasms done, Bro no longer filling him, Dave is left gasping and whimper-moaning and  _ sore. _ He's sure he would be able to walk even if he wanted to, his thighs shaking and  _ weak. _ He doesn't feel the first cinch of his asshole, but he feels the second flutter, and it hurts enough that he hisses and tries to bring his legs together.

Mouth still hanging open in- astonishment, Dave croaks a whine of discomfort when Bro keeps his legs spread. Only coming back to his senses when Bro asks him how he is, and says his name,  _ that _ name,  _ Davey, _ he perks.

"I-" He starts, unable to get any further. He wants to tell Bro about how good that was, about how he wants to do it again, how he wants him to split him open with his dick again at some point, but- it can wait.

Dave gasps when he feels Bro touching him again. As much as he wants to go again, he's suddenly- unsure. Is Bro gonna finger fuck him now? Surely not, not just after fucking him, right?

His body shakes, and Dave  _ sobs. _ Not so much out of fear or unhappiness that Bro might be stretching him out even further, but because he  _ aches. _ He feels dry, like Bro's fingers rubbing his abused hole is chafing sandpaper on his sensitive little pucker.

When Bro doesn't make any move to put anything else into him, just gently massaging, Dave brings his hands to his face and wipes furiously at the tears and wet, sniffling.

"I'- I- I-" Dave stammers, letting out another pitiful sound as his hips jerk abortedly away from his brother's touch. "I'm o- Okay- I'm okay-" 

Squirming, Dave tries to sit up a little, and then regrets it and lies back down with a hiss.

"H-hurt-ts- B-but- But I'm okay…"

“Good,” Bro says, and he means it, because he wasn’t sure if Dave would still be with him after all that. He wouldn’t blame the kid for checking out into subspace and refusing to come back out for a while. But it seems like he can at least talk, so Bro will take it.

Dave’s hole gives a desperate twitch around his fingers, and then finally tries to blink closed. When Bro removes his fingers, they’re followed by a pathetic dribble of cum. His heart hammers in his chest to see it, to see it coming out of Dave, instead of simply coating his body. There’s definitely more in there, and he’s possessed with the desire to dig his fingers back in and find it.

But he won’t. Dave just said it hurts, and given that this is their first time, he can give the kid a break. Just this once.

“Come here,” he says, encouraging Dave to wrap his arms around his neck as he bends to pick him up. When he stands, he’s got Dave propped up on one of his hips like he really is a kid again, hands tucked under his thighs for support.

First stop: kitchen. He fills a glass with water and silently hands it to Dave. He heads to the bathroom next, turns on the taps and plugs the drain. He wets a washcloth, and honestly it would probably be easier to clean Dave up if he set him down, but… he’s not going to do that. Call it sympathy, so Dave doesn’t have to sit on his sore ass, because it’s definitely not that he doesn’t want to let Dave go.

Dave has already pretty much wiped his face clean on Bro’s shirt, which… gross. But he can’t blame the kid. It was probably getting crusty, which is significantly less sexy than when it was wet. So he feels with his fingers first, gently between Dave’s ass cheeks, to find a complete mess of cum and lube. Still wet. Still very, very sexy.

With a sigh, he wipes Dave’s skin clean, the mess between his thighs, as much as he can so it won’t end up in the bath water. 

But then, he does have to put Dave down, because he can’t very well get in the bath with all his clothes on, can he? So he gingerly sets Dave down on the sink, strips (somehow without knocking his shades off), and then picks Dave right back up.

He lowers himself into the tub, with Dave nestled comfortably in his lap, between his legs, and he pets Dave’s hair away from his face. Hot water continues to fill around them, until Bro turns it off and the room falls into a comfortable silence.

Dave mewls again softly as Bro shifts him around and then picks him up, and he immediately, gratefully, loops his arms around his bro’s neck. He smells hot, and musky, and like sweat, but it's a good, familiar smell, and Bro’s arms around him are the best thing ever, in his current opinion. He’s never felt so… safe. Satisfied, fucked out, and safe.

His legs loop around Bro’s waist for the extra support, and Dave babbles something incoherent into his brother's shoulder as he locks his ankles behind him and sighs. He aches, all over, his hole still sore from being so fucking stretched, but the pain seems duller here, with Bro, in his arms.

Shaking hands grasp the glass of water, and Dave downs it in seconds, incredibly thirsty now that his body is shocked back into remembering that water is a necessity, unlike fat cock. Dave watches sleepily, his head tipped to the side on Bro’s shoulder, not really noticing how he rubs the minutes old cum and drool off onto the others white polo. He’s tiny compared to Bro- Bro is taller, more muscular, and suits the monster between his legs , so Dave isn’t at all uncomfortable in his toned arms. 

A soft moan slips past Dave’s lips, a low croon, when Bro feels between his ass to clean him up. His face burns, and he inhales with every swipe of cloth or skin over his pucker, because  _ ow, still hurts, _ but it's not unbearable, and Bro is careful.

He already feels a heap better after he’s clean. The buzz of his orgasms still make him shiver a little, but he isn’t sticky or cake-y anymore, and he whines like a baby when he parts with Bro so the other can shed the rest of his clothes. Sitting down makes him squirm, but it's only for a moment, and it's not as sore as actually touching himself, so.

Back in his arms, Dave traces a few of Bro’s scars, and kisses one or two gingerly as he’s lowered into the bath. The warm water soothes  _ everything, _ and a content sigh leaves his lips as he leans back and relaxes into the water with his eyes closed. 

He sits like that for a moment, and then glances up at Bro behind him with his shades still on. Hm. Dave’s shades are still on, so he moves to peel them off, and then reaches for his brothers. He hesitates, waiting to see if Bro tells him no, but he doesn’t so Dave peels them off of his sculpted face and sets both of them outside the bath.

“I like seeing your eyes.” Dave mumbles, not sure his words even mean much, but he’s honest. Bro’s orange hues make it a lot easier for Dave to tell what he’s feeling, and Dave shifts so he can see his brother's face without having to crane his neck so much. The bathwater splashes a little over his chest, and Dave sighs again comfortably and lays his head down to the side on Bro’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

He knows he’ll have to wash his hair and scrub himself down. But right now, he just wants to count the throbbing in his ear until Bro moves him again.

Bro is more than happy to settle down with Dave laid across his chest. They don’t usually do this, unless they’ve just gotten done fucking. It’s not really Bro’s jam. He knows that Dave wants him to be more open, but the intimacy makes him uncomfortable. It always has. But something about… all of this, whatever it is they do, softens him up. The faces Dave makes for him. The way Dave looks at him. The way Dave is just… so good for him.

Makes him soft, in the worst fucking way.

He goes stiff when Dave reaches for him, and he nearly stops breathing when Dave takes his shades. He… doesn’t stop it. But. He’s trapped in his own skin for a sharp several seconds before Dave settles back down into his chest.

He shifts, small enough that a regular person wouldn’t be able to notice, but Dave probably does. It’s probably as glaring for him as if Bro had cleared his throat awkwardly. Especially with his shades off. 

Time to deflect that shit.

“You know… I saw what you did,” he starts. He moves his hands, so that Dave will focus on them instead of his face. He pours some soap out on the loofah and starts to rub it gently over Dave’s skin. “You came a third time, didn't you.” It’s not a question. “You liked it that much, hm? My cock inside you.”

He lets the accusation hang in the air for a moment, before he adds, “...you deserved it. You did good today.”

Dave listens quietly to the steady thrum of his brother's heartbeat for long enough that it almost lulls him to sleep. He knows that Bro is about as picky as he is about when he takes his shades off, but Dave is grateful that they can spend this time together without them.

They didn’t even come off while they were banging.

When Bro changes the subject, Dave’s face flares with heat and his cheeks burn as red as his eyes with embarrassment. He wasn’t going to mention coming that final time, but if Bro noticed it, well- 

It wasn’t like he could help it. As Bro said, Dave  _ did _ just like his cock filling him up and stretching him out so much. He squirms at the fresh memory and the back of his neck reddens even further at his Bro’s praise, and he smiles softly, shifting to allow Bro better access to his back. He hunches slightly, relaxing into the water, and swirls it around with his finger, watching the suds follow the flow.

“It felt really good.” He murmurs softly, cupping the water in his hands and letting it drip through his fingers and palms, watching as if curious before he lets it dump back down. He leans back into his Bro’s touch and closes his eyes again, sighing. “Better than anything we’ve done before, better than any of the toys I bought.”

“Hm. That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” The words come out before Bro can think twice about it. It is exactly what he wanted to hear, but the implied possessiveness behind it is something Dave didn’t need to hear. Bro is already being sappy enough right now, Dave doesn’t need to know he actually cares.

But now that he’s already said it. “You don’t need that shit, kid. You could have just told me what you wanted.” That’s not entirely true. He knows that he’s hard on Dave, and he doesn’t always give him what he wants. Would he have been harder on Dave if he asked nicely? Maybe Dave is better at manipulating him than he thinks. “After you’ve had a nap, you’re going to give me every single one of those toys and we are going to throw them in the garbage. It’s what I get for trusting you enough not to watch the tapes every day. Little shit.”

He pushes Dave’s hair out of his face with a wet hand, slicking it back in the action of petting him. He keeps at washing Dave down, knowing full well that Dave loves having his hands on him. It’s the best way he’s found to comfort Dave after a session. He’s glad it’s working so well, Dave practically asleep against his chest. Maybe he’ll even let Dave sleep with him after.

Dave smiles, red faced again as Bro soaps him up and rubs him down, practically purring like a kitten as he massages his hands over him. He sighs out blissfully and then yawns again, and gratefully accepts the idea of a nap. Yeah... a nap, and then he'll hand over all the things he bought. The tone in his brother's voice makes him feel a little smug, even, the way he says that he's pleased with what Dave said— He really feels like he hit the 'in Bro's good books' jackpot tonight.

Whether he believes Bro will actually throw them out or not, he doesn't know. Some of them are  _ good toys-, _ and the idea of Bro maybe using them on Dave at some point for pleasure or punishment is...  _ yum. _

Dave stifles a giggle as Bro calls him a 'little shit', not seeing any malice or real anger behind his words. A little annoyance, maybe, sure, but nothing legitimately mean. He leans back into Bro's chest and hums softly, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. He wishes Bro was like this all the time- always soft and touchy and  _ nice. _ He knows that Bro  _ can't _ be like that all the time, especially not when Bro is fucking the life out of him, but... Dave would love more moments like these.

Dave tips his head up to look at Bro and reaches up to sling his wet arms around the others neck. He offers a small smile and gently cards his fingers through some of the shorter hairs on the back of Bro's neck, and sighs.

"I love you."

Bro stiffens at Dave’s words. He knows Dave loves him, of course he does, it’s always been obvious. Even before Dave started coming onto him, all that time ago, it was obvious. This isn’t even the first time Dave has said it, but…

It’s more than Bro’s own feelings that make him feel nauseous over it. Dave shouldn’t love him. Dave deserves to have a normal life one day, he can’t stay with Bro forever. No matter how badly either of them might want that. He can’t, it’s out of the question. Dave needs to fall in love with someone else, he can’t…

He can’t stay like this forever. His possessiveness over Dave wars with this fact on a regular basis, and it’s times like these where he honest to god does not know what to do. He always knows what to do. He always knows what’s best. He has all the answers, except this one. He wants Dave. He wants to keep him forever, even if he shouldn’t.

But forever isn’t happening right now, and he needs to answer Dave. Silence stretches between them for too long, before he finally gives a small grunt in response. “Yeah, kid. I know.” He’s not sure if he means for it to sound as cold as it does. Maybe one day Dave will decide to leave him all on his own, if he thinks Bro is too cold for him.

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” 

He picks Dave up, the same way he had before, like a little doll, and gets him dried off while the water drains. He gets Dave into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and tugs on his own pair of sleep pants. It’s his own bed that he finally pulls Dave into, wrapping the kid up in his arms before closing his eyes.


End file.
